Various distortions may appear in images captured by a camera. Methods of altering an image to reduce these distortions and adjust other image properties have been developed for physical camera images. Methods of adjusting image properties in a digitally captured image have been developed. In some examples, a user may alter the captured image while the image is displayed to preview the impact of the adjustment. In other examples, an image may be processed to adjust image properties before it is displayed.